ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Garmadon's Series
Emperor Garmadon's Series (also known as the Legacy Timeline) is a fanmade 'NINJAGO series written by [[User: EmperorGarmadon|'EmperorGarmadon]].''' This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. As of August 1, 2019, this series is on hiatus. It will resume after Season 1 of Ninjago: Long Before Time is complete. Main Antagonists * Alpha * Dark Spinjtzu Master * Overlord * Iron Baron * Ice Emperor * Aspheera * Malvagioco * Garmadon * Ultra Violet * Mini Malvagioco * Beta Main Characters * Lloyd * Jay * Zane * Kai * Cole * Wu * Nya Series Overview Seasons ''Season 10: Legacy '' After Garmadon warns the ninja of a "darkness," the past villains from Season 1 and 2 arrive, led by the overlord, and want Revenge on the ninja. After the ninja find out the darkness is the Overlord, Pythor and the past villains, the overlord attacks the ninja, but they travel to the first realm and find the Dragon Masks, and successfully defeat the Overlord, but the Oni arrive in Ninjago. Based on Ninjago: Legacy sets. * '''Main Antagonist: The Overlord * Villainous Faction: Stone Army and Serpentine * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: January 4, 2019 Season 11: Rise of the Oni '' When the Oni arrive in Ninjago, they attack the Monastery, but the ninja find out the only way to defeat them, is to reforge the golden weapons, so they go to Borg Tower and get the Golden Armor, but Kai's fire isn't enough to reforge it, so they go to Ray and Maya. They reforge the weapons and the ninja go into the cloud of destruction, and defeat the Oni. * '''Main Antagonist: The Alpha * Villainous Faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 4 * Release: February 2, 2019 'Season 12: True Darkness Shortly after the defeat of the Oni, the leader of the Oni sends the Dark Spinjitzu Master, who creates the elemental robots, to ninjago, so he can bring back to Oni! The ninja find the Elemental Armor, which has the power of creation when used at the same time. After the Elemental Armor is destroyed, the Dark Spinjitzu Master brings back the Oni. All hope is lost, so the ninja attempt to use the Dragon Armor to defeat the Oni and Elemental Robots, but their attempt failed, leaving them incarcerated in Kryptarium. * Main Antagonist: The Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: February 18, 2019 Jailbreak After they were incarcerated, the ninja lose hope, as Cole has been frozen by the Alpha. But Lloyd didn't quit, and called the elemental masters to form the Next Resistance! After coming to free them, the Dark Spinjitzu Master strands them all on the Kingdom of Peace. * Dark Spinjitzu Master and Alpha * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Release Date: March 15, 2019 ''Season 13: Into the Realms '' Stranded on the Kingdom of Peace, the ninja find the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes, who are really similar villain groups fighting over the kingdom. They capture a few ninja, but release all of them except Kai and Zane. They take their powers and go to war, not knowing both groups would do the same thing. After the fight, the three groups journey to the Edge of the Realm, to find the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. After getting there, there is a huge battle between all three groups. Kai gets it, but Zane duplicates it, and Kai learns the ways of Forbidden Spinjitzu, scaring the Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai. After Kai teaches all the ninja and elemental masters Forbidden Spinjitzu, they defeat the villain groups, and restore peace to the Kingdom. Returning to Ninjago, they find a surprise, The Coloss-Oni-Bot! Forcing Zane to sacrifise himself. * Main Antagonists: Aspheera and the Ice Emperor * Villainous Factions: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Focus Ninja: Kai and Zane * Episodes: 10 * Release Date: April 13, 2019 ''Battle of Destruction City '' After returning, the ninja and elemental masters find the Coloss-Oni-Bot! Forcing Zane to sacrifise himself. All hope is lost until they use the Tornado of Forbidden Spinjitzu to defeat the Colossus. Zane returns, and there is a happy ending to the never ending arc that started in Sons of Garmadon. * Main Antagonists: The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Release Date: May 12, 2019 ''Season 14: Infection '' Iron Baron returns and forges the Blade of Corruption, infecting/corrupting all creatures living in the first realm. The ninja are bored, so they go to other realms to see if there is any problem, none have a major problem, except the First Realm, the infected are there, so they quickly leave, but the infected follow and attack Ninjago City. The ninja escape, but Zane gets infected and becomes the Infected General. He goes to the Monastery and infects Jay, Nya, and Lloyd. After they get infected, Cole and Kai calls the elemental masters, to form another resistance. The Infected attack the Monastery, when Cole convinces Lloyd to unlock his golden powers again. When he does, he defeats Iron Baron, and everyone turns back to normal. * Main Antagonist: Iron Baron * Villainous Faction: The Infected * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 6 * Release Date: June 12, 2019 ''Season 15: Back in Time '' When the ninja try to impress Wu, they take it too far and invent a time machine, which takes them to the past. It takes them to Season 13, 9, and 8. When they return to the future, they realise they have changed the past too much, so they go back in time and revert the things they made. They come back to the future, seeing everything normal, and the trailer of the NinjaTendo DS * Main Antagonist: '''N/A * '''Villanous Faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: Jay * Episodes: '''6 * '''Release Date: '''July 16, 2019 ''Season 16: Videogame Mayhem ' Somewhat based on Ninjago Season 12, A mysterious man in disguise as Cyrus Borg creates a new Videogame console called the "NinjaTendo DS" which is a cursed videogame that will suck you inside (Nobody knows it is cursed), and you will have to defeat the boss to find your way out. * '''Main Antagonist: '''Lord Malvagioco * '''Villainous Faction: '''Videogame Monsters * '''Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''10 * '''Release Date: '''August 1, 2019 Differences from "Masters of Spinjitzu" * The darkness in Season 10 is the Past Villains from Season 1 and 2. * The Omega, leader of the Oni is known as the Alpha * The Three Oni Warlords are known as the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. * All Oni can speak. * The First Spinjitzu Master has an evil brother named the Dark Spinjitzu Master. * All Pyro Snakes can speak. * Aspheera and the Ice Emperor are fighting over the same realm. * Iron Baron returns and corrupts a bunch of people so they can serve him. * The ninja go back in time in Season 8, 9, and 13. * Seasons come out every month or two. Trivia * Jailbreak was originally a mini series, after the original ending of the series, true darkness, it was called after the end. Then it became Season 13, called the Next Resistance. Shortly after the season was complete, it became a special instead of a 3 episode season, and became called Jailbreak. * Rise of the Oni was closely related to March of the Oni. It was originally called The Invaders Rule. * Into the Realms was originally going to be 15 episodes, but was changed to 10 episodes and the other 5 would be in Battle of Destruction City, which turned into a special equal to 2 episodes. It was also originally called Ice Age but then it got scrapped and Jailbreak was the end. Then a few minutes was added to Jailbreak and Into The Realms took over as Season 14, then when Jailbreak became a special, it became Season 13. * Battle of Destruction City was originally Season 15 with 5 episodes, the other 5 that were originally gonna be in Into the Realms, but then it became a special equal to 2 episodes and that really ended the series. * Legacy and True Darkness are the only seasons that had the same original name. * Legacy was originally gonna be 4 episodes, then 6 episodes, then 10 episodes. * Jailbreak was originally gonna be 8 episodes, then 4 episodes, then 3 episodes, then a special. * Into the Realms was divided into parts just like Hunted. There were 5 parts, the introduction featuring episode 1, part 1 featuring the next 4 episodes, part 2 featuring the next 2 episodes, part 3 featuring the next 2 episodes, and the ending part, featuring the finale. * Category:Fan Series